Elmo's death
'Elmo's Death '''is the first lost episode of Barney. made in 2007. On June 28 of 2000, Elmo, the little red monster from Sesame Street, was murdered by Barney. The cause of this is unknown, but many facts have to do with Barney's show getting canceled in 2009, Elmo's rising popularity, or Elmo betraying The Barney Bunch. Whatever the case, it remains as one of the most tragic deaths of any children show character. Information It was another day for Barney the Purple Dinosaur. Wake up, drink some vodka, go to PBS, act with the kids, do bad things, the usual. After a long day at the studio, Barney decided to watch the news. On the TV screen, he saw an advertisement for the newest Elmo doll. Barney worked with Elmo, and he hated it! Elmo was annoying, seizure-proned, and spoke in third person. Barney was so sick of seeing that furry red puppet. He then thought of an idea. He got a shotgun and a sword and was going to kill Elmo! Meanwhile, at Sesame Street, Elmo was pretending to be a pimp on the dark part of the street. Called Seseem Stratt, it was no place for a furry red puppet. After getting beaten up and mugged by Cookie Monster after he was being annoying to him, he went home to watch some TV. Little did he know that a big purple threat was among him. It was 8:30 when Barney got to Sesame Street (hey, it's hard to get to the street!) and saw the window to Elmo's World. He went to the building, and said "SURPRISE, you little red f****t!!!" "What the hell?!" exclaimed Elmo, "What you gonna do to Elmo?" "Oh, THIS!" Barney said, then BANG! Elmo was on the floor. But Barney wasn't done. He took the sword and chopped poor Elmo into many pieces. Elmo was now a dead bleeding heap on the floor. Soon, police officers Ernie, Bert, and Org caught up and arrested Barney, and was charged him with third degree murder. Barney was then sentenced to the rest of his life in prison.Thomas the Train brought him to the prison. However, a month later, Barney managed to bust out of jail with the help of his friends Drew Pickles, Ronald McDonald,and Dick the Clown and was planning on what to do next with his life...... History and Life of Elmo Elmo was created by puppet master Jim Henson in 1972 where he was know as ''Baby Monster. He wasn't that popular and was taken off Sesame Street for the rest of the 70's and early 80's. It wasn't until 1985 when Elmo came back to the show in his current appearence. He was now very stupid and kept annoying everyone on the show, including Kermit the Frog. Then in 1990, Jim Henson died at the age of 53. Everybody was upset, except for Elmo. He thought,"Now that Jim is dead, maybe I can take over the show!" ''And he did. Elmo took over almost half of Sesame Street and called it Elmo's World. Not much else happened until he became president of PBS in 2002. Elmo later joined The Barney Bunch with Barney, Drew Pickles, and Ronald McDonald. However through the years, Elmo got tired of being part of the group due to him getting seriously hurt (and nearly killed) during most of the rappings the bunch did due to his small size. He quit so he could spend more time doing Sesame Street. Elmo was known then onwards by the bunch as ''The Benedict Arnold of The Barney Bunch. Death and Funeral Elmo's obituary was printed in The Sesame Street Times two days after he was murdered. Elmo's murder was not spoken of on PBS so that little kids won't get upset. Seseme Street went into a brief hiatus until an Elmo clone was made. Elmo's funeral happened about a week later. Attendants included Big Bird, Ernie, Bert, Cookie Monster, Oscar the Grouch, Kermit the Frog, and many other people and cartoon characters from PBS. Elmo's remains were cremated and his ashes were put in a jar. The remains are now in storage at the PBS HQ. His clone will currently serve out Elmo's roll in Seseme Street for the rest of the show's run on tv. Category:Lost Barney Episodes Category:Barney's Crimes